Ice play
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Gray loves being the sadistic submissive masochist ever since he was young. But after a request making Loke leave for two weeks, Grays arousal level seeks maintenance. Gray starts visiting clubs and bars and even guild members begging for a new person to touch him. But what happens when a certain flame boy comes across grays ordeals and decides to help? BDSM,rape scenario,Bondage
1. Act1: blindfolds and whips

He straddled gray down with hand cuffs at his wrist tugging on his skin tightly. He winced at the pain but couldn't let out a plea with the red ball gag strapped around his mouth making it pointless for him.

He arched his head against the headboard looking at how lewd his body was strapped at every corner with sweat dripping against his forehead. His cock twitched in anticipation looking around the room wondering what might be in store for him.

He looked to the side to see more , vibrators, lube, cock ring and a condom all set and prepared at the side.

Grays body anticipated with friction building up in his cock twitching like crazy with his breathing becoming husky. He wanted it. He'd been into bondage and foreplay ever since he was young with lyon. Lyon never touched him with such force so it was difficult to find pleasure. But ever since he met loke he made a deal that he stays in his house and pays the bills in return for his dirty sadistic masochism play at night.

His eyes alerted to the door with a tall broad man smirking feebly at him with long black horses whip dragging along the side. Gray gulped watching as he neared the bed starring at the popcile.

"Hello, gray.." Loke slurred.

Grays body shriveled. He could tell from that strong rich scent of brambury crush berries loke had been drinking again for another night of pure torture. Loke was at his higher state of 'sex level' when he drinks. But grays arousal never went down when he knew that. It would only make it stronger.

He hummed, sliding the whip up grays smooth pale legs slowly watching gray shrudder at the touch.

"Your such a bad boy you know that? ..." he neared grays separation line between his lower region and his torso as he circled it.

"You were so disobedient in the guild today. I wanted to slap you then and there..." he went further up caressing his stomach hovering over the belly button almost pushing air into it.

Grays eyes flickered at loke as he walked up closer to his nipples moving the whip around them.

"Tell me gray, did you do it on purpose? ..." He pounced the whip erotically over his other nipple feeling the hardness sprung in action.

Loke smirked leaning down towards gray making him shrudder.

"Did you miss me playing with your body? Did you miss me making an erotic bitch out of you? He asked.

Gray hummed a yes through the gag only comming out like a broken harmonica.

Loke smirked leaning back up. "I didn't ask you to hum I asked you to say it!" A strike went to grays left boob causing a red gash over his hardened nipple. He moaned heaving his chest up in the air. Loke slapped harder again and again against his chest only receiving moans and groans from gray huffing.

"Your such a bad whore gray...you've erected just by a few slaps? Heh." Loke startled at grays cock creating a massive bulge almost soaking in a bath of sticky pre cum.

"Fuck and you've even cummed already...you definitely need a punishment!" Loke whacked harder this time over grays bulge making him shriek in pleasure. He hit again and again almost tearing through the laced boxers before moving away.

Loke crouched down against grays ear tugging on the skin barrier with his teeth. Gray moaned feeling the blood trickle out of his teeths grip. He grinned biting down once more before licking the co existing blood. "I need you to be a good boy ok?"

Gray nodded.

He slid his head over his ear placing rough kisses against his neck making towards his jawline.

"You have such a nice body gray..." he licked down his collar towards his shoulder. "But your needs to be told it's mine!" With that, a sudden chomp came to his neck sucking down deeply. Gray moaned as loke sucked harder almost sucking the life out of him.

He pulled off, showing a big purple mark that probably to his case was a hickey. He smiled to himself biting down more on the edge of his neck before pulling away.

He looked down at gray. "Gray why don't we play a game?" He asked simmering his eyes over to the the liquor bottle that was on the chair.

Gray gulped remembering how loke when he reached his full potential gave gray the most thrilling desire he ever needed in a Cumming situation.

He nodded eagerly.

Loke chuckled. "I knew you would agree...my ice cube."

Loke brought the liquor bottle to his mouth chugging it down immensely before pulling away . He walked over to the table picking up the blindfold scrunching it in his hands.

" I want to blindfold you gray. I wanna watch you squirm in pain fucking pleading for pleasure under me. Does that seem fair ice cube?" He asked.

Clenched his hands against the headboard nodding in anticipation. He wanted it so bad, his pants were already reacting the most.

Loke leaned down to his face placing the blindfold over grays head to his eyes. Gray became more anxious only hearing the small footstep of loke as he walked around the room. His body needed to be touched desperately. His body wasn't the same as your regular one. This one wanted to be hurt, toyed with, beaten with and intimidated with, all cause of a strange arousal he felt in magic class.

Gray tilted his head to the side feeling lokes magic power hovering his body as he took one of grays toys.

"This should do perfectly."

Loke walked to the edge of the bed where grays legs had been stretched far open seeing his puny asshole that was now bigger from being fucked with billions of times. Loke first gave a quick lick to the hole watching grays reaction. He prodded his tongue inside twisting and turning feeling all the curves and edges inside him. Gray moaned on the ballgag almost lubricating the bottom half that was deep in his mouth.

Loke pulled out with a small trail of cum mixed with silva trail connecting his tongue. "Gray you taste so sweet..." he said as he shoved three fingers in. Gray arched his back at the sudden pressure in his lower half with another finger being snuck in.

"You like me finger fucking you huh? You like me touching your seeping whole fucking it like it's a dick huh?" He questioned gray adding another finger only earning grunts and moans in response. He really wanted to jump out of these binds and kiss loke right then and there mixing with lokes intoxicated alcohol also feeling the burn in his throat.

"I asked you a question gray now answer me!" The whip took its tole hitting gray against his chest. Gray shrieked, louder than before with that same powerful sting he craved for.

"Do you like me fingering you ice cube?" He asked again this time gray gave a definite nod.

He smiled pulling out his fingers at the same time making gray gasp. He heard lokes mouth playing with something inside making cock twitching slurps and lips smashing noises.

"F..fuck." Gray murmured.

Gray gasped. His body was so violent lifting itself up at the sudden touch of a big vibrator pushing through his puny hole. It was so big yet immensely pleasurable. He panted feeling loke come up towards him leaning down to his face.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" He slurred licking lips. Gray nodded.

He unwrapped the strap for the ballgag behind his head as gray felt a huge relief from his mouth. They instantly clashed mouths together with silva dripping from the edge of their mouths almost tongue fucking the life out of him. They stayed like that for awhile touching and embracing one another with their mouths. Gray always enjoyed being with loke. He didn't care if he was being used for paying bills and doing missions for him. As long as he kept his side of the bargain in check he could expect a kinky thanks back every night.

'L..loke..." Gray called inbetween kisses almost having the audacity to release the binds and wrap his arms around him.

"Gray..." he whispered. A slithering grinn appeared as it twisted inside of him.

"Ahhh l-loke sama annn...I..its...ahhh!" Gray gritted his teeth feeling the vibrator moving inside of him at fast speed. His prostrate was being pounded with the string attach to the end giving that soft touch inside of him.

Grays moans became incoherent with jumbled up words of 'aahs' and 'loke samas'.

"Your such a nasty little whore you know that?" The voice whispered against gray as he shut his eyes in pleasure.

"Y-yes im so an..argh nasty. I mm...need to...ahh!" Gray was immobilized by his moans he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Loke smirked turning the remote control higher on the vibrator making him joly up. He clenched on the handcuffs moaning and growling with his eyes still closed.

Loke started to feel friction against his cock as well. Watching gray all tied up with being the submissive and screaming in agony and pleasure always gave him the thrill his adolescent member needed.

He crawled over to gray pulling his leg over onto the bed squatting over the flustered ice cube. He unbuckled his pants pulling them halfway down taking out his cock.

"Be a good bitch and help lubricate me." He writhed. Gray gulped as lokes cock suddenly plunged into his mouth almost making him gag more than the ball gag itself. His cock was bitter and sweet with hints of sweetness as he deep throated lokes erected cock in his mouth.

"Ahhh gray you nnm love this you dirty slut don't you." He grunted moving his hand around grays head pushing him down on his cock more further dripping sliva inbetween the gaps. Gray perched his eyes up looking at what would be loke although complete darkness, seeing lokes erotic state with flustered burnt cheeks with a hint of sadistic masochism inside. Gray hummed in response feeling his member twitched inside of his mouth as his pounced himself harder on his member.

"Agghhhh I told you to answer my question!" Loke snuck his hand under and tweak grays hardened nipples harshly. He moaned on his dick as he felt the vibrator hit his sweet spot once again almost breaking pass the barrier.

Loke panted caressing one hand over Grays head before grabbing a handful of his hair forcefully shoving it down more into his mouth reaching his climax.

"I-im gonna cum soon baby. Do you want me to cum inside your wet mouth?" He smiled slightly watching as gray nodded hitting his head on the headboard.

Loke forced himself in harder in grays mouth as grays eyes squinted from the feeling of almost gagging and a hug faks dick penetrating his small whole bruising his prostate. This was pure heaven for Gray.

"Ana...ur..aghh gray!" He bucked his hips in, releasing white juices of cum spraying down grays throat giving him that burning desire he wanted.

Loke moaned keeping his posture, sliding out of his mouth seeing the damage he had caused to his member.

He registered his breathing looking at Gray who was squirming underneath him feeling the vibrator dig deeper. God he couldn't get any cuter in lokes eyes. The vibrator and the mask was all too good.

Loke snapping out of his train of thought, climbed off gray dripping sliva on the floor as he walked down to where he had placed the vibrator.

Loke snickered at the site using his finger to open the corner of his whole witnessing what took place in him.

"God your so lewd, your body is still asking to be fucked and toyed with."

Gray moaned. "Y-yes it does o-oh please loke sama fuck me, ravish me, make me scream!" He pleaded bucking his hips up.

Loke grinned pushing himself up off the floor pulling the remote out of his shirt pocket.

"Guess that means I have to turn it up more then." He increased the speed to 90% making gray mouth shape like an 'o'.

"Aghhhh l.. sama...I..its so good it's tearing me up!" He gasped exhilarated.

Loke took his chance to make gray squirn, grabbing the whip smacking him against his chest.

"Ahhhh! Loke sama an...ah!" He hit again making a red mark over the other making him whimper and shrudder broiling.

"Who's your master then I'll stop." He hit again this time over his erected cock making him scream as loud as he can for the neighbors to hear.

"Y-you master loke sama..Agh..ahh mm.."

He hit again. "I can't hear you speak louder!"

"Ahh you loke sama you!" He said once more before bucking his hips in the air with his whole dripping of cum.

Loke smirked throwing the whip away to the side as He chuckle at grays submission. He crouched down in front of grays cock caressing his hand over the head feeling the slit.

"Heh, to think an exhibitionist like you can be this horny when it comes to BDSM. Your really just a slut." He fondled with grays dick hoping he wouldn't ejaculate fast. Grays knees flinched panting and moaning with the two cockblockers of pleasure bith pleasuring yet teasing.

"L.. sama..mmm..." he bucked his hip.

He took grays erected lenght fully in teasing with his tongue latched around swirling it against it, bobbing his head up and down.

"A..aghh that feels so good loke sama...mm.." he joined in, hauling his hips in the air pushing further into his mouth.

His mouth felt hot and firery like natsu with the sting of liquor pouring through making his own cock drench in dizziness.

"Oh..oh gosh..." Gray couldn't handle much more of this soon but he needed to feel loke more.

He thrusted his hips faster into his mouth the best he could with the restraints as he bit his own tongue for more pleasure. He wish he could see loke being submissive sucking him off like this. But he was blindfolded which made it even more thrilling.

"L..loke sama i..im..im gonna cum..." Gray warned panting.

Loke starred up at him with his wide open mouth, flustered cheeks and blindfolded all sending his arousal to the roof.

He sighed murmuring. "Well we can't have that now can't we?" He stood up.

Gray felt the sudden climax of his stop as lokes mouth was no longer around it.

"Huh?" He thought.

Then, he felt a small ring go down onto his member being forcefully pushed down by loke bickering curse words.

"Aahh loke sama...it hurts but...feels so good...mm.." Gray yearned the temptation to cum submerged in his dick with another restraint holding him down.

Loke smiled at his work of art. His sweat had formed everywhere along with his grunts moans and pleads, it really was a masterpiece.

He went back down where he had placed the vibrator. Loke turned the vibrator down to 60% still pleasuring gray, as he started rolling it back out.

"Wait!"

Loke looked up. " What is it?" He asked.

"W-well the vibrator is really good comfortable in there, can you keep it in? He asked.

Loke looked at gray startled.

"Keep? Are you speaking clearly gray?"

Gray blushed twitching his groin. "I..I just I love the force it pushes against my prostate I really enjoy stuff like that." He pouts his head away from loke looking to the side.

Loke took a good few seconds looking at the ice cube. His body was lewd but his mind and thought was more lewd than his own sick perverted thoughts.

He snickered. "Thats gray for you.." he said to himself.

"Loke took charge pushing the vibrator back in his whole putting the remote in his right hand.

He glanced at gray. "This shouldn't hurt that much since you sucked me off really good."

Gray shook his head. "I want it to burn inside me loke pound me hard and fast like the other night." He pleaded.

He remembered last nights fiesta on the carpet. Gray got him completely drunk taking him to the bar ordering five shots and two medium vodkas his throat burned with intensity. He does remember what happened that night but gray was more submissive and more sexually aroused when he woke up next to him.

"Well, don't blame me for any injuries ok?"

Gray nodded.

Loke smoothly caressed his cock on Grays entrance before slowly pushing in.

Gray moaned in pleasure, feeling the same agonizing pain that hit his hips as he arched his back up in the air.

"Dont stop keep pushing in." He cried.

Loke was fully inside him now feeling how wet and hot his cock was dealing with. He turned around unlocking one of the binds on his leg with his 'lighting strike' pulling it up resting it on his shoulders.

"Ahh god fuck gray your so tight. ..do you do this just for more pleasure?" He asked grunted as he deliberately forced himself out and back in again.

"Oh yes! There like that hit the vibrator I wanna feel it rock inside me." Gray beamed tugging on the restrains tighter looking up in the air like heaven was forming around him. He hasn't felt this much pleasurable pain since he and lyon snuck out to the bar after training and lyon raped his ass like he wasn't even s virgin. Yes it hurt but it started a new fetish he could stand so well.

"Fuck loke more more ang..a..ash..n"

Loke gripped onto his leg and hip more pushing in faster and faster. "Oh come on Gray you can moan better than that when it comes to BDSM." He teased.

"Ah Loke sama please fuck me hard and raw deep inside me I want to feel hoe good it is against my prostate please!"

Loke snickered bucking his hips into him faster and harder giving gray the extra edge. But it wasn't enough.

"Ahhh loke sama more mm more I want the vibrator up more!"

Loke couldn't believe his ears. Still thrusting inside of him he picked out the remote control switching it to 100%

Gray screamed.

"Yes scream like that so everyone can here you losing consciousness." Lokes sadistic side came alive wrecking gray hard.

They both moaned. Enjoying the satisfaction inbetween deep pants and grays pleas for more.

Gray could start to feel his cock throb at the action begging for a release. He wish he could see how damn purple his dick must be from being not able to cum.

"Shit gray im gonna cum..."Loke warned.

Gray lifted his head straining his neck. "Cum inside me loke I want you inside me ahhh!"

They both screamed as lokes hot sticky cum shot into his hot ass filling him and the vibrator inside. He moaned in exctasy biting his lip down hard before relasing through the cock ring.

Loke looked at gray.

"Gray,how did you release through the cock ring?" He asked.

Gray shot his eyes open even though looking at the darkness blushing.

He stuttered. "U-uh is it not right to do that?"

Loke just merly shook his head slowly. "N-no its mostly happens to experience pornstars or people who used them alot. He explained. He looked down at gray cock seeing it had changed mildly into a shade of purple.

He blushed, embarrassed for gray as he took the cock ring off.

He gulped."He must really enjoy this type of stuff..."

It was morning. Gray was lazily groaning in his sleep happily sitting on his stomach increasing the pain as he dreamt of his recent activities. This was his regular routine and he had no argue against it as long as loke kept his secret kink in check. It wasn't like gray to naturally submit to someone this easily but ever since he was on the road finding a new guild to join he resulted in the usual masturbate here and there and fingering but never gave him that spark he loved. That's why, once he heard lokes story when he was drunk and how he had a one night fling with the baretender he jumped at his opportunity taking loke as he was weezy. Yes, he could also count as using loke but loke declared this is just their minor duty cause his straight and grays just a homesexual so this, is just a small frickle for him.

Gray mumbled as his eyes slowly looked up. His body felt so weak unable to get up. He sighed, snaking his hand down the bed and his stomach feeling over his stomach. The pain felt so good he never wanted it to stop.

He sniffed, he could smell the same old famous rosemary scented tea and scones sitting on lokes side of the bed. He smiled thinking of what loke would of looked like when he sucked him off. He forced himself up, hand on stomach siting up with the blanket perched on his back.

He rubbed his eyes sheepishly looking to the side. He was right, ready made scones and rosemary just like he liked them.

He grinned turning himself around hearing his hip crack at the slight joint. He moaned, loving the pain as his leg curdled up to his stomach trying to build the same friction again. God he wanted to always be in pain and be confined.

He bit his lip flustered building friction as he rubbed his legs up and down as the place the cuffs were ached as well. His hips sent a prick of pain Everytime he moved.

He couldn't hold back. He snaked a hand up his shirt feeling where the whip flash kicked in moaning.

"A-ahhh..." he stuttered. He tweak his nippled building up the paced more squeezing harder. He was gaining so much pain he was in pure heaven. He wanted to feel this more when hes waking. It felt so good.

He bit his lip snaking his free hand down his pants stocking his erected painful member squeezing the daylights of it hard. He was nearing his climax, but he didn't want the friction to end.

"Ah!"

He dropped down on the bed panting as his lip bite was drawing out blood as his leg went faster along the bed.

"Ahh its cumming its Cummi-ahh!"

His cocm ejaculated over the his pants spraying hot white stickiness over inside his pants.

He panted, closing his eyes registering his breathing once more. He looked up seeing loke at the door amused.

Gray went under the sheets blushing embarrassed. "W-what?"

"Nothing, your just really amusing that's all." He chuckled walking over to the side of gray.

Gray hunched himself in trailing loke as he walked in the room. He smelt rather odd this had the enriching scent of honeycomb mixed with lemon surrounding wasnt from cooking so he must be leaving for somewhere.

Gray frowned,lookin to the side watching as Loke set his tea grabbing the box underneath the bed. He opened it pulling out his suit and tie he wore when he transformed into a celestrial wizard, taking off his clothes. Gray loved watching Loke from a distance as he shredded his clothes off himself showing his totally worth it abs and sleek arms. He really wished he could've seen him last night as he worked on Gray,he would've loved seeing Him all naked ontop of him doing Grays deeds.

Loke turned around feeling Grays eyes on him. "hm? you want something?" He asked.

Gray blushes looking away. "u-uh nothing dont worry its just..."he sunk down under the sheet. "you rarely wake up early like this." He says.

Loke looked at him before smiling. "oh yeah, i guess i forgot to tell you." He rubs the back of his head awkwardly laughing.

Gray felt a little whisp of worry flow through his back as he looked at Loke. "loke?..."

Loke looked over to Gray sighing. "w-well the thing is i have been assigned a s-class misson alongside gildarts to rescue some people in a village that is being attacked by a high group of people." He exclaims only suprising gra with each word.

Gray gulped. "h-how long will you be away?" He hesitated. He doesn't know how he can cope without him.

"they said at least three days but depending on the issue...about a week." He let the words flow out as Grays eyes widened. His hands started to tremble thinking of how he can restrain himself form the strange fetish which has overrun his life. He was hes everyday satisfaction,his only restraint, His only dominant,he needed loke.

Gray coughed looking to the side. "well,a misson is a misson right? so you need to go."

Loke finished zipping up his bag as he turned his full attenton to Gray. He could see he wasnt going to let this go for knew how much he meant to gray when it comes to sexual right now he couldn't let his own desire get the better of him then people who need his help.

He moved up on the bed sitting in front of gray. He smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I know it's a long time and I know how fast your arousal is so.. "

Loke hastily pulled the sheets away from gray. Grays eyes widened as he watched him pulling his pants down smirking as he saw his wet patch.

He drew his hand out summoning a lightening case covering grays erected member that covered it tip to toe.

Gray winced in pleasure as it poked and pricked him with sharp stings towards it. He looked to the side, feeling a chaim connected to the case and his wrist wrapping around it tightly.

Gray starred at his captured self weirdly before looking up. "Hm?"

"Its a like a chastity belt only worse. You can still have feeling in your cock but if you try to touch yourself." He grabbed his hand and clenched the case tightly.

Gray shrieked jumping up. The electric surge seeped through his body sending shocks to his nipples erecting them hard. His body shruddered in lust before realizing it was supposed to he for the exact opposite.

"Even if you find pleasure in it, it will shock you harder and harder the more you frequently touch it and at some point it even reserves to shock your cock as well." He advised.

Gray starred bewildered what type of thing this was. It was weird yet could make him so he didn't want that he wanted loke.

Loke smiled pecking grays cheek before standing up with his bag. He made his way towards the door before suddenly being held back. He turned around seeing the ice cube bury his head in his lower back wrapped arms around him.

Gray blushed. "S-stay safe..." he murmured.

Loke smiled, turning around fully leaning down. " Stay horny."

With thay loke gave gray a passionate kiss ultimately turning into tongue lashes before relasing.

He smiled one last time before walking out of the room shutting the door.

gray watched the door. He didn't know how he was going to cope a week with just a belt on him without lokes restraints or frictions.

He sighed looking down at his lower region still butt naked.

"Guess I should get changed."


	2. Act 2: a contribution to his own needs

Gray couldn't find himself to act lustful today. He didn't want to take his own needs to his own control knowing the fact he could easily disarm Lokes home made chastity belt with his overrated kinky desires, but he knew. After some point in time, he was gonna need that extra push.

He pulled his big white trench coat over his shoulders, slipping on his black leather boots before walking over to the door. He glance to the side a little peeved looking into lokes room noticing the cuffs, ropes and lube all on his dressing table. He wish he could duplicate himself so he could submerge his body in that hot situation of whips slashing across his chest with the gag forcing back his moan. But that had to be pushed aside for now, he couldn't let his mind win on the first day without loke. He had to make it through.

He rubbed his stomach crouch feeling the chastity belt chain smacking against his chest making him shudder in ecstasy. He shook his head taking his hand away from his chest tucking the chain in his sleeve walking awkwardly towards the door.

He strolled through magnolia, gazing around the town watching how the sunlight had just ascended on him as the shops began opening along with the flag of fairy tail being raised. He could feel himself grin at the slight thought. He loved waking up this early getting a glimpse at how gorgeous fairy tail is. Its been a rough yet pleasuring childhood for Gray. Who knows what will happen.

Gray stopped. He hunched his back over a little looking down at the concrete. His chastity belt was beginning to give him immense pleasure, pricking his erection hard with electric shock waves of Loke's. He bit his lip, shuddering in temptation letting a fain moan out. He couldn't stop, it felt so good just a having that mini shock strike his erectum tickling his balls like that just made him more of a slut he is.

He stroke his hand over his stomach trying to grow his somewhat arousal, slowly gliding it side to side.

"A-ahhh..." Grays mouth went like a wild dog is almost letting his tongue out panting.

He breathed in trying to ignore the awkward one or two stares giving him the other eye, running into a alley way to the side covering himself there.

He couldn't bare it any longer. He knew sometime today the chastity belt that was supposed to stop his crazy lust was to submerge his dick from being rubbed. But the thought of his nipples being tweaked harshly until he'd burst out along with black mini scares over his dick just aroused him more. He knew he couldn't disobey loke, but this time he needed it.

He shuffled his body into the darkest corner of the alley hiding away against a bin. Instantly, gray flipped his cock out showing the electric shock waves becoming active in his touch. He bit his lip a little anxious it could break it nevertheless getting caught, he eased his hand down grasping his cock in his hand. He gasped, feeling that same strike he was hit by in the Loke's room, making his nipples erect. He grabbed one of them, tugging slowly pumping like itself was a cock as he began stocking himself slowly. The pain started to well up as he began stocking faster making his legs twitch every time it pricked him.

Gray felt so lewd. His body wasn't a normal body that an ice maker should coexsist with. He used his body, tortured his body, breaking every bone just to get one hell of a whipping of a arousal.

"AHH!-" he covered his mouth panting looking down at his wimbly cock twitching amd shuddering in pain as his nipples began squinting off their own juices, drizzling water out. His legs shook as he stocked harder and faster building up the intensity of his punishment, causing him to drop to his knees on the ground.

"Mmm...l-loke..loke..loke ahh.."

He arched his back bucking his hips into the air as his hand slithered up his coat unbuckling the straps letting it fall to the side. He grunted. Feeling how close he was to climax as he tugged on the nipple underneath feeling how soaked it became. "A-ahhh shit holy fuck im so close mmm" he moved his hips up more bringing somewhat friction as he rested his head against the wall. His fumes of sex and arousal started to seep in with the nose clutching smell of the bin making gray pant like a dog swinging his tongue out.

His picks and pulls were soon coming to an end, with his chastity belt more worked up than before striking his cock harder almost making gray let out a yelp.

"Oh-oh fuck im gonna cum...im gonna ahhh fuck its so good it's mmmm shit ah!"

Gray for the last time,bucked his hips up pressing down hard on his nipple, as white semen began to flow out of his cock spluttering all over the inside of the belt. He panted, allowing the feel of his nipples drip out water staining his top.

Gray redeemed himself glancing to the side of the street seeing if his mini show catched the eyes of anyone. Luckily he was not been spotted as his belt suddenly burst into mini fragments around him. The chain linking him to his cock started to crack before it too also shredded into pieces. Gray couldn't help but feel eased about letting his arousal get the better of him yet suddenly worried at how this could majorly effect his needs and loke.

He grimmaced at the thought as he stood up noticing how damaged his cock looked. It was wrapped in mini scares around it along with a dark long line around the tip. He smiled sadisticly yanking it a few more times before he tucked it back into his pants, putting his coat back on before making his way back towards the guild.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours from what took place at the alley way. He had done a couple of missions, watch gildarts and natsu fight along with even having a decent conversation with juvia. He couldn't really stand girls much except for the exception of the girls in the guild. They'd always fawn over him or just let their eyes wonder over grays exhibitionism. He wished they could be more sane like the girls here.<p>

Gray sighed, picking up his beer mug taking another gallon into his throat burning it at the same time. He hung himself around laxus and his group sitting amgonst them as they babbled on about marketing and job offers. His eyes always wondered over laxus' s chest seeing how much effort he took, becoming tonned and buff with muscles that are way out of his league. Sometimes he wish he could have grays jeans and be into exhibitionism. Not just for the sake of it.

He blinked awkwardly as his eyes catched his as he quickly scoffed away sipping his beer. Laxus chuckled placing his hand underneath his chin looking towards bickslow and freed.

"Dude how is that your the second hottest guy in fairy tail, yet you don't have a girlfriend?" Bickslow spoke up. Grays ears twitched,blocking out his surroundings listening in.

Laxus sighed. "Well, I dunno, I guess its cause of how big I am I guess." He wondered also sounding a bit confused.

Gray could feel his body vunrably twist itself in looking towards laxus. "How big he is?..." Gray thought.

"Probably is the reason, your like the size of a fish nevertheless the lenght of one." Freed added.

Laxus sighed swirling his finger over his cup. "Yea well, I guess girls aren't into something they can't handle. I mean it's not my fault I became huge." Laxus rebuked.

Grays eyes started to wonder over laxus imagine how big and long his cock might be. He was thinking of him slapping against his ass heaving himself in as gray grunted in pleasure yet immense pain. He wanted something like that inside him, rummaging through his prostate giving him that itch feel against it.

He let out a whimper of a moan, fisting his hand over his crouch stopping the urge to touch himself. Grays actions got caught by the eyes of bickslow.

He snickered wrapping his arm over his shoulder. "You getting horny at the corner here a fullbuster?" He joked.

Gray whimpered looking around to see a smug look on his face. " W-what?..."

"Oh come on Gray, your fisting your palm against your crotch. You weren't imagine laxus's dick right?" He pondered on tickling a finger over grays spine from behind chuckling to himself.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about bickslow." Gray kept a firm head moving his head away flustered.

"Oh, is that so? So you don't mind if I take it first-"

Bickslows last words were cut short as gray stood up. Some of the guilds gazes looked towards them. As gray perched his head over squinting his eyes hard trying to hide the embarrassment. He shot a glance to laxus making him jump. He 'tsk' fisting his hands before pacing past flame brain towards the bathrooms.

He stood infront of the mirror letting the water drip out as he slapped it against his skin refreshing his face. He pulled up, looking at his reflection which was dripping wet of excess water from his hair falling onto his chest damping his coat. He greeted his teeth annoyed with himself ar how he let bickslow of all people get to him. He knew he was being honest but why? Why infront of laxus? He probably thinks he's a homesexual exhibitionism freak by now. Its not like this wasn't gonna occur anytime soon.

He sighed, walking over to the side tugging on the paper machine wiping his hands off before throwing it away.

He walked over to the door sulking at how he was gonna enter the room and not be too obvious he was offended by Bickslows taunts. He couldn't walk in and sit were where he was cause not only will it bring out his arousal, but it would supply Bickslow with more arguments.

He checked himself in the mirror once more before walking over to the door. His hand reached out for the knob before the door suddenly swung open itself showing a tall buff man.

"L-l-laxus!?" Gray gasped staggering backwards. He panicked a little watching as he neared gray as he tried to keep a distance from him.

"Gray..." he coed standing in front of gray eye to eye. He looked up at laxus seeing his scare neck and his flawless cheekbones all starring down at him. His body was frail against laxus's as he could see how much of a difference there was.

He gulped pressing his head against the toilet stall. "W-what is it?..." he asked sheepishly.

Laxus didn't answer. He eyed gray down walking towards him swiftly and slowly watching as gray started to push all his force against the wall scarcely.

Laxus grabbed grays hands violently causing him to squeak as he brought his hands up above head. Gray shrieked trying to break free of his grasp as his eyes jolted wide watching as he leaned down nearly touching noses with laxus. He gulped starring at him as he smirked moving his head towards his.

Grays body tensed. Laxus's lips were placed against his forcefully with laxus digging his hand up against grays above his head. Gray didn't know what to say. His lips were sorn shut with laxus licking his bottom lip practicality letting him in. Gray gave in, closing his eyes as he entwined their tongues mixing silva bypassing the one or two teeths. He grunted inbetween bucking his hips forward creating more intensity as he kissed him feeling laxus muscular hand over his cheek.

They pulled out both tongues leaving a string of sliva breaking their connection. They panty abruptly both starring at each other confused. He watched laxus's yellow lightening eyes stare back at him giving a cold shrivel up his sleeve.

Without saying a word laxus's hand went down grays pants pressing against his hard bulge that erected through. His hands felt like rocks with his masculine fingertips so big pressing down against him. Gray moaned into his touch twitching his cock vigorously as he slowly looked to the side embarrassed.

Laxus leaned in nibbling on Grays ear a little. "Tonight, meet me at my house near the bank at 7 ok?"

Gray flinched looking at laxus worriedly as what he might do. If he was going to give him sex he would go but... his type of sex isn't ordinary.

"L-laxus no...I..well, I can but-"

"Your a masochist right? You like it when someone hurts you, ravishes you, telling you your their little puppet right?" Laxus intervened smirking.

Gray looked a him sideways suprised he knew that. He was always into masochism. But he never knew laxus would know that. He didn't make it to public with loke did he?...

Gray moaned loudly feeling laxus grab his cock hard after his event in the alley way. He groaned biting his lip for more as he looked at laxus.

He blushed trying to move his hip around. "Ok ill,.. ill come."


End file.
